The Reluctant Royals
by Kyo4579
Summary: AU, PP didn't happen, I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR TEEN TITANS Danny didn't want do what clockwork said but the consequences dire he didn't know who this Raven was but her Dad sounded like bad news but he didn't know if he could be the king the ghost zone needed or the man Raven did either
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Clockwork stared at the image playing before him wondering always wondering if the end justified the means. "You're a hypocrite clockwork for all the good you do" said a dark voice sarcastically. Clockwork looked behind him to a dented thermos holding a being so evil that it was denied its potential._

" _For now, at least all is as it should be" Clockwork said and went back to staring at the sad future that was ahead._

Danny Fenton was walking through the halls of Casper high with his two best friends Sam and Tucker. Tucker was like his brother they did almost everything together hell they even caught colds together. Then there was Sam he didn't want to admit it but he was in love the beautiful goth from her wits to her athleticism. But he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way and he would lose her.

"Danny man what's eating you up" said Tucker

"Ah Nothing just wondering … about ...BOX GHOST!" Danny frantically said

Sam and Tucker looked at Danny with doubt on their faces "The Box Ghost really Danny" Sam said with a smirk.

"Ya… I … Was wondering if we could … you … know… not catch him?" He asked knowing it was stupid

"Danny, we catch the Box Ghost to protect him from the GIW then anything else" Sam replied with a frown

"I know it just gets tiering you know" Danny said with a sigh

"Hey maybe you won't see him today" Tuck said

At that moment Danny felt a wisp of cold escape his mouth "BEWARE I THE BOX GHOST HAVE COME"

"Thanks a lot Tuck" Said Danny Before he ran into the boy's restroom. When he got inside he went straight to a stall. [ _Okay I'm going ghost_ ] as Danny thought that two neon rings formed around him, and he became his alter ego Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

 _"A little ragged around the edges eh child" said Pariah sarcastically_

" _What do you say we ditch the snappy banter and get right to the part where I kick your butt" replied Danny determinedly_

" _Very well I accept your Terms" Pariah said seriously_

 _Clockwork watched as Danny fought the ghost king saw as he outwitted and out fought Pariah by himself. He watched as he stuffed Pariah inside the coffin of forever sleep. "So, we are agreed" said a voice behind Clockwork_

" _We are" he replied_

" _When he turns sixteen he must take his rightful place" another voice said_

" _I will watch him and point him in the right direction" he told his guests_

" _I will go inform the brides family" one of the voices announced as the five figures left his tower_

" _For all is as it should be" he whispered to himself_

As Raven and the others walked back into she thought of the fight with mumbo jumbo. "So, cyborg will you dance for us" said beast boy while holding up a pink tutu and smiling broadly. Cyborg's reply was to clock beast boy on top of the head "DON'T EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" cyborg yelled while Starfire tried to stop giggling and robin was smiling beast boy still held up the tutu while running deeper into the tower with cyborg chasing after him. "I'm going to bed" I told Starfire and robin

"okay friend raven sees you in the morning" replied Starfire

"goodnight raven" replied robin as he went and held Starfire's hand they were smiling at each other. As I walked into my room I went to my bed and started my meditation. "Well hello raven" said a voice from the far corner of the room I looked up quick my eyes widening I heard the mirror in my bathroom break as I stared at Slade with my father symbol on his mask "I bring a message from your father" he continued "How surprised I was when I found out who your dear old dad was"

"What does he want" I said as calmly as I could

"Oh, nothing much but its good news for you" he continued "On your sixteenth birthday in a few months your father will no longer use you as a portal"

"LIAR!" I yelled and there went my miniature statue of a dragon

"Oh I don't lie a ancient treaty has been called upon for Trigon to provide his daughter as a bride to the heir apparent of the infinite realms" I sucked in my breath as he continued "Trigon your father made this agreement with Pariah Dark to prevent his war like ways from infringing upon each other they made a treaty with ancient magic and power that when either fell and a heir apparent rose they would wed to the opposite gender of the other side" I listened to Slade as he spoke on and I thought of what this meant I knew of the infinite realm the monks of Azeroth had mentioned it and told us to stay away from it. It was the realm of ghosts filled with powerful beings the most powerful being Pariah Dark the king, but his tyranny was his downfall and centuries ago he was sealed away. "So, my father that wanted to use me as a portal now wants me to marry a ghost king against my will" I managed to growl out and the phoenix followed the dragon.

"Well your father would prefer for you to decline he doesn't need to worry about the new heir apparently he is more peaceful then Pariah oh and if you accept the portal thing will be delayed till your eighteenth birthday oh and you will spend the next year with your fiancée till he turns sixteen which is when you will be wed." Slade said all at once, but one thing caught my attention

"He's fifth teen?" I asked surprised a fifth teen year old ghost beat Pariah Dark.

"Yes, oh and half ghost half human if you want to know more about him accept the offer and go meet him" Slade said

"You seem to be pushing me to accept Slade what are you hiding?" I growled and there went my butterfly pin

"Hmm well if you decline some of the older ghosts in the infinite realm won't be happy and because of the way the treaty is written they will be released from their word to not invade the mortal realms. Which even isn't to much of a problem for your father the new heir can only do so much, and a lot of people could die" He said

"you don't care about people" I said but I did, and I thought of the may areas of the infinite realms the monks had labeled as territories of powerful ghosts and some had followers

"No, but I need time and two years just might be long enough and think of this you will be queen of the infinite realm you will have powerful beings on your side the treaty doesn't say they have to help Trigon and only the King cant declare war nothing is mentioned about the Queen" Slade said.

"But I don't want to leave" I said, and I didn't want to leave my friends I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I cared about them

"That is up to you and the heir, but you don't have to decide tonight and before the wedding you can also decline talk to your friends and tell robin I said hi" Slade said before stepping back into the darkness and disappearing leaving me alone with my thoughts and worse my emotions

"This is my boyfriend Max" said Sam to Tucker and Danny while she was holding hands with young goth man who was slightly taller than her

"Nice to meet ya Max" Tucker replied with a strained voice and looked over at Danny worriedly

"Hi" was all Danny said he felt like a truck had hit him in the gut he had waited to long and now he had lost her

"Uh I got to go see ya all later" he said as he walked down the hall

"What's his problem" he heard Sam whisper to Tucker stupid super hearing. He walked as fast as he could to the bathroom went into a stall where he turned into Danny phantom. He turned himself intangible and invisible as he flew away from the school he didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get away.

He thought about the summer how the ghost attacks had been slowing down and how he was changing. He went through a growth spirt that seemed to last the whole summer at the end of it he came out 6'1. Then he did something he should have done earlier he had asked his mom to train him and she did so happily and very seriously. He regretted it almost instantly but at the end of summer he had gained some muscle and gym wasn't as hard anymore. He even changed hi wardrobe okay to be fair he just wore a dark green shirt and black jacket but hey it was different, and Sam liked it. But Sam had a boyfriend now Danny went to the tallest building around and sat on the ledge thinking and hurting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

" _Is this the only way?"_

" _Yes, out of all the possible outcomes this is the only one where they live" Replied Clockwork with sad look on his face_

" _She's going to kill me" said the other voice with a soft chuckle "Can I watch for a while Clockwork?"_

" _Of Course, enjoy the time you have left"_

" _Thanks Clockwork for everything"_

Danny sat on the ledge of the building looking out at Amity the town he protected through thick and thin. 'Even if they are ungrateful jerks its still my home' thought Danny but then Sam's face came to his mind smiling with her boyfriend and he felt a pain in his gut. 'Great Fenton think about the one subject you really don't want to think about.'

"Good Afternoon Daniel" A voice said behind Danny. Danny pushed himself up and over onto the roof into a battle stance and what he hoped was fierce look on his face as he stared at.

"Clockwork?" he dropped his battle stance and stared at the master of time. Still wearing his purple cloak and signature smirk on his face.

"Daniel, I have some news for you" Said Clockwork in his usually serious voice

"Its not Dan is it?" asked Danny nervously

"No, its about your ascension to the throne on your sixteenth birthday and your arranged marriage" Replied Clockwork with a smile.

Danny's mouth opened in surprise "WHOWHATWHENWHYHOW!" screamed Danny in confusion 'What does he mean ascension and an arranged marriage what the hell' Danny started pacing back and forth in confusion.

"As for who Daniel you will ascend to the throne of the infinite realms through right of conquest of defeating Pariah and if you refuse it goes to the next one in line" stated clockwork in a serious tone

"Who would that be?" Daniel stopped pacing and asked hopefully

"Plasmius of course" Clockwork replied with a smirk anger quickly replaced the hope on Dany's face

"NO! He can't be king!" Danny angrily responded

"Good you accept that answers the who the what and the when, now the why and how" Clockwork said with a smile and before Danny knew what was happening floated forward quickly grabbed his hand and slid a ring on his left ring finger.

"Wh-"started Danny then as the ring surged with power as it entered his body he felt the energy coursing through his body. He looked closely at the ring and with shock on his face realized it was the ring of rage.

"Now the arranged marriage came about to keep Pariah the king of the infinite realms and Trigon the king of the fire Demons from waging an endless war with each other now as part of treaty me and the observants snuck in a clause that when the crown of the infinite realms changed hands trigon would marry his daughter to the new ghost king in exchanged the most ancient and powerful ghosts of the primordial energies would stay in the infinite realms unless our obsession required us to go into the other realms." Said Clockwork quickly as he put an arm around Danny's shoulder and led him to the edge of the building.

"So if I don't take the throne powerful ghosts will get out Vlad will get the throne and a powerful demon will try to rule the world and to stop them I have to get married?" Danny asked confusion obvious on his face.

"Yes, Daniel but you and your fiancée have a choice in this matter in week you can, choice to decline the engagement and that frees trigon from his end of the treaty, now if you accept your fiancée can change her mind at any time as before the wedding." Clockwork answered patiently

"How can I marry this girl I haven't even met them yet" Danny mumbled all this talk about marriage reminded him of Sam. He dreamed one day of confessing to her and maybe marrying her, but that dream was rapidly disappearing considering this information Clockwork was telling him.

"Do you want to meet her she lives in a different plane of existence?" Clockwork asked with a smile on his face.

"So, I would have to leave Amity what about the ghost attacks?" responded Danny

"I will take care of that now do you want to meet her?" Clockwork asked his smile getting bigger

"What about my family, my friends?" Danny asked he knew he was looking for an excuse this was bigger than Amity and he's obsession was screaming at him that this would protect people.

"You already took care of it" Clockwork stated still holding that all knowing smile on his face

"I never really had a choice, did I?" asked Danny sadness covering his face Clockwork frowning as he said that

"You always have a choice Daniel but you're a good kid and great hero so it might not seem like it but you always have a choice" Clockwork said sagely

"Thanks, well I guess I would like to meet her then" Danny said as his face set itself in a determined scowl.

"Okay then Daniel first I won't tell you who she is, but you must not mention the infinite realm or that your half ghost you can however tell them your half human. Now because you are going into a different universe the laws there will change you." Clockworks said

"Change me how" Danny asked nervously

"You won't be able to transform as for the rest I will implant the info in your memories" Clockwork answered with that cocky smile on his face

"Wait What!" Danny yelled

"Don't worry Daniel all is as it should be" Clockwork said as he brought his staff to Danny's forehead causing him to slump forward into Clockwork's arms "And I am sorry for it" Clockwork whispered


End file.
